


B29

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Re-imagined [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Arson, F/M, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: What if it was Jason and not Ezra that Aria meets at Snookers the day she got back to Rosewood, this is my Jaria take on that scenePairing: Jason/AriaCharacters: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Mike Montgomery, unnamed bartender, unnamed bar patron





	B29

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an iconic Ezria scene, and even after I stopped shipping Ezria in s2 I still loved this scene until S4 reveal. S4 totally ruined Ezria for me completely, even scenes I once fan-girdled, so I decided to write a Jaria version of it. I did change it from B26 to B29 as well as the song because I've never been crazy about the song used. I figure since this is my version I can use not only the pairing I like, but music I like as well. Anyway, without further ado, my version of the bar scene, B29, hope you enjoy it,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
B29  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"God, I love this song" Aria Montgomery murmurs as Maizie Star's, Fade into You, starts to play on the jukebox.

"B29." said a deep voice coming from her left side, something about that voice was vaguely familiar. Aria turns toward the voice, she saw the blonde man standing at the jukebox when she walked in, but hadn't paid attention to him. Now she feels her heart begin to race as her dazzling hazel eyes meet the gorgeous green eyes of Jason DiLaurentis. "I like it too." He said with a grin.

Jason was the mysterious older brother of Alison one of Aria best friends. She had disappeared a year earlier, the weekend before they, Alison, Aria, and their friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily, started their Sophomore year of high school. The girls had planned a sleepover at Spencer's house that Saturday to celebrate the start of tenth grade only to wake up in the middle of the night and find Alison missing. After weeks of searching, Alison or her body had not been located and shortly thereafter the group of friends fell apart. Aria's dad was offered a job in Europe and the family had moved almost immediately to Iceland.

Aria hasn't seen Jason since the morning after Alison's disappearance while police proceeded with their initial questioning. After a night of partying with his friends Ian, Garrett, and a few others from high school before he headed back to Yale. Jason had still been wasted, but Aria had noticed how lost he looked. He and Alison had never gotten along, fighting most of the time, usually because of Alison messing with him, but at that moment Aria knew that despite everything Jason loved his little sister and he was hurting. She had wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around the boy she had been crushing on since she had met Alison and her brother the summer before sixth grade, but of course she didn't have the nerve.

"Aria Montgomery." Aria is surprised he remembers her, they rarely seen him even before he went away to college and he had never actually spoken to any of them except Alison, and that almost always ended in an argument and Alison's taunts and both threatening each other. Alison was constantly snooping through his room and taking his things while he was gone or was so wasted that he was completely out of it. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to drop Mike of for Lacrosse tryouts, I'm waiting for him. Believe it or not they make the best veggie burgers here." What she didn't want to say was that she wants to forget what today is. He arches a brow at the mug of pale ale sitting in front of her, but says nothing.

" I'll have to keep that in mind, but I meant in Rosewood. " he smiles at Aria causing her to blush a little. Aria had the biggest crush on Jason when she was younger. Ali would have killed her, but Aria had been unable to help the butterflies she felt on the occasions she would see him and he was even more attractive now, "I heard your family moved to Europe."

"Oh yeah, we just got back today," she answers, amazed that Jason would know, much less remember they had moved away, "Iceland, Reykjavik, my dad was working as an art history consultant on a documentary about Ásgrímur Jónsson."

"That's pretty cool." he says and Aria smiles at the compliment to her dad, things hadn't perfect easy between her and Byron, since she and Ali caught him cheating on Ella, but they were getting better and he was her dad.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be back at college by now?" Aria is curious about the mystery boy that filled so many day dreams throughout her tween and early teen years, even after several months in Reykjavik Aria still has the occasional dream about the guy sitting next to her.

Nodding he looks down at the whiskey and soda he hasn't even touched, "I was, but my parents sold the house, and moved to Florida last year. They asked me to take care of some last-minute things with the house. They have a hard time being in Rosewood, especially today." he looks back up at Aria meeting her eyes and she nods. Today was the anniversary of Alison's disappearance Aria found it ironic that it's there first day back in Rosewood today. "I'm heading back tonight."  
Jason clears his throat wanting to lighten the mood, "So how was Iceland?"

Aria smiles glad to change the topic to something a little lighter "It was great." She tells him about the people, places, and foods even shows him some pictures on her phone before asking him about school and what has been going on with his life. He tells her he is in his senior year getting his master's in business and because of the family business real estate. Aria believes his heart is in neither. 

She remembers that before he became completely lost to his addiction he had loved photography and film. One of only times they had ever had a real conversation had been about a vintage camera he purchased and was trying to restore. As much as Alison loved being in front of the camera, Jason had loved being behind one until it got to be he was wasted more often than he was sober, that summer Aria seen him only a couple times before he would get so messed up he was unable to stand on his own two feet. 

"I took late start classes and went into rehab after Ali, I got clean, but I’m still trying to get it together I guess. " he smiles again, but this time it wis a little shy, a little more self-conscious and completely adorable.

Aria nods at the glass sitting in front of him that he still hasn't touched; the ice has melted leaving a layer of clear liquid on top, just as the ale she ordered is untouched and flat and the burger she was been looking forward to is cold and untouched. "Why did you order that?"

"Because I almost messed up." He looks directly into her eyes with his intense green stare, "But, you showed up." Aria couldn't look away from him. She feels like she is drowning in the liquid green pools and her breathing becomes erratic and her pulse quickens. She is sure that the thud of her heart is loud enough that Jason can probably her it as clearly as she can.

"I need to use the restroom." she says standing, still unable to look away from his eyes. Licking her suddenly dry lips heat pours through her body. Her only thought, she has to get a grip on herself before she jumps this guy who has never shown any interest in her other than as one of Alison annoying friends, often referring to them in an a sarcastic and usually angry voice as the Power Puff Girls before today. Even now she is sure he is just being polite. She is positive that Jason DiLaurentis would ever have interest in Aria Montgomery, she still remembers a few of the girls he had dated and Aria is certain she will never be in his league.

Jason looks toward the bartender, who is engrossed in a boxing match paying no attention to the patrons sitting at the bar. The only other patron, a dark-haired man sitting at the other end of the bar a half-eaten piece of pie and an almost empty mug of beer in front of him, appears to be drunk sitting. The few patrons beside the three of them had already wondered out. Jason turns intense green eyes back to Aria and she had no question about his intentions as he says, "So do I." in an unsteady voice and stopping him doesn’t even enter her head as she trembles with anticipation. Jason grabs Aria's hand and quickly pulling her behind him toward the only restroom in the dive bar.

He moves quickly toward the back of the bar, past the pinball machine, pool table and old arcade game toward the open door of the restroom. It is surprisingly clean and smells like Glade tropical air freshener and bleach not that Aria or Jason actually care as he walks inside pulling her with him. He pulls her around in front of him, facing him, placing his hands on her hips he guides her through the door kicking it shut as they lunge at each other desperately. He reaches behind his back feeling for the lock as their lips smash into each other's passionately. They continue kissing each other lips, teeth, tongue, exploring each other's mouth. The kiss is not a suave pretty kiss like you see on a movie. It's much too primal and hungry to bother with skill and it is only when their lungs are screaming for oxygen that they come up for air. "God" Jason mutters harshly as try to wrap themselves around each other, "I've been wanting this for so long."

Aria bites back sarcastic laughter at his words, thinking a couple hours compared to five years is nothing as still certain Jason has never noticed her before today. She almost tells him this, but doesn’t want to sound like a desperate little girl. She nods before kissing and nipping at his throat as she tries the imprint a scent that is all Jason into her brain so she will never forget the way he smells.

Aria has dreamed about Jason so many times over the years that she wonders if she is dreaming now, if she is she hopes she doesn't wake anytime soon. She feels a slight sting as he bites into her bottom lip, his tongue sliding against it as if to soothe the abused flesh. With a soft moan, Aria opens her mouth her tongue moving out to meet his, wanting to taste him and explore his mouth. She needs to feel his lips pressed to hers as if reading her mind, he changed the angel of his head to deep the kiss his lips are sealed firmly over hers. Her breaths becoming his, swallowing the sounds of pleasure bubbling up from her throat.

He walks her back toward the sink, his hands move to grasp her small, but very round and shapely ass lifting her onto the counter as she wraps her legs around his waist. Things escalate quickly, they are too impatient for each other, their kisses are wild and desperate, occasionally slightly sloppy. Jason is pulling at her top, bra, anything impeding his access to one of her small, round breasts. 

She can't control the loud moan that leaves her throat when he finally engulfs a nipple into his mouth and sucking hungrily, the slight pressure of his teeth on her skin and the movement of his tongue against the hard, swollen bud drives her wild and she clutches his head to her. He is pulling and tugging at the one still covered by her bra as his hips grind into the cradle between her thighs making her ache and move to meet him. Only when Aria moves a hand to the closure of his jeans starting to unbutton them does he pull away in an attempt to slow things down.

Jason moves his lips to the side of her neck exploring a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. "Let's get out of here and go someplace private." he says in a husky voice. Aria shivers as his teeth nibbles at her skin. She has dreamed about this since she for years and the reality was better than any dream. She wants nothing more than to go with Jason, but she knows she can't.

Aria buries her mouth into his neck to smother the groan of pleasure as Jason's hands travel back to her breast "God Jason" she can't stop the gasp as his fingers pluck at the swollen peaks of her breasts while his mouth continues to explore her neck, she knows he's going to leave a hickey, but she won't stop Jason like she has all the others she has made out, "I want to go with you, but I can't," tells him as she pulls his mouth back to hers. She has wanted Jason to notice for so long, but she had always just been one of Alison's Power Puff Girls. Finally, he sees her, but it's too late. He is leaving Rosewood in a couple hours and Mike can call at any time for her to pick him up. Aria wants to fade into him and become a part of him. They only have a short time even if she could go with him to be with him. He will leave tonight and she will have to go on with her life as if her nothing happened.

"Why not?" he asks against her lips.

"I have to pick up Mike from Lacrosse practice" she sighs as she buries her head into his shoulder breathing in his scent. She wishes she had more time she wants nothing more than to go with Jason. Aria blushes as she looked up at him, "Can't we just..." her words trail off not having the courage to finish her statement. Fear that this will be her only chance to be with him is making her search for a way to put into words what she wants without embarrassing herself.

But, she doesn't need to finish Jason knows what she was asking and he is shaking his head no. "I don't have anything with me to protect you and beside I don't want our first time to be in the bathroom of a dive bar Aria." Jason sees her blushing wildly at his words and his eyes widen in surprise. " Are you a virgin?" Her response had been natural and she hadn't given the impression of being a scared virgin, but then she has dreamed about being with Jason so many times, being in his arms kissing and touching him seems as though it is second nature. Aria crams her face against his shoulder in embarrassment. Jason chuckles softly stroking her hair gently. 

" Don't be embarrassed Aria, that's nothing to be ashamed of, but it's all the more reason that this can't happen here. Your first time should be special, with someone special." Aria wants to tell him that he is someone special, because it is him anywhere would be special even this bathroom that smells like bleach and tropical air freshener. But, she is also glad that he is thinking of her and for her. As much as she wants this and him, he is right. She doesn’t want to look back and remember losing her virginity in the bathroom of a dive bar to a guy who didn’t even care enough about her to use protection, even if the guy had been Jason.

Jason continues to hold her in his arms his face buried in the dark tresses of her hair that smelled of lavender and vanilla until her cell phone rings. Hazel eyes lift to stare into clear green as she answers. "Hello" she hangs onto Jason tighter with her free hand "okay, I'll be there soon." She ends the conversation, puts it back in her pocket "That was Mike." She says before burying her face in the crook of his neck unable to resist kissing the flesh covering as his Adam's apple moves as he swallows roughly. With a sigh, she pulls away and smiles at him.

Her time with this guy that she has been crushing on for long is up, he gently lifts her chin to look at him reading the disappointment in her eyes and smiles at her helping her down from the counter. She needs to leave, but when he helped her down from the counter. His body is close and she slides against him. She clutches the back of his head pulling his lips down to meet hers needing to feel his lips beneath hers and as if Jason knowing what she wants, what she needs, he submissively opens his mouth for her, allowing her to dominate his mouth with her lips, teeth and tongue. One of her hands slips from the back of his head to his throat and when he moans in pleasure her lips locked with his, traps the sound in her mouth and she feels the vibration of his throat against her fingertips and it sends shivers of desire down her spine. One of his hand moves to a still bare breast and his fingers roughly fondle a swollen, sensitive nipple causing her to gasp in pained pleasure bringing both to their senses.

They pull, away from each other and Jason helps her straighten the clothes that he had only minutes before pushed and pulled out of his way to get to her. Aria tries to wipe away the traces of deep mauve lip stick from his mouth with a thumb and straighten his hair. He bends to pick up the purse she had dropped earlier as she turns to the mirror.

Jason stands behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as she tries to, repair the damage caused by his exploring hands and mouth. He leans down kissing the hickey at the base of her neck and their eyes meet in the mirror. It is all Aria can do to keep from begging him to fuck her to make her his, timing and consequences be damned. Her heart is squeezing inside her chest knowing that this may be her only chance to be with him, but time is her enemy. She turns around to him and runs her fingers through his hair one more time. They both know it is an excuse to touch him to steal, a few extra seconds. He kisses her forehead gently and then he is leading her out of the bathroom and the bar.

The bartender nods, a slight smirk on his face as the couple leave, giving him a story to tell his wife when he gets home. The dark-haired man at the end of the bar who seemed drunk earlier, no longer appears to be drunk now. He takes out a small book and scribbles something quickly before he follows the couple out. Aria and Jason are so wrapped up in each other and neither of them notices the man watching them.

Jason holds her hand until they reach her mother's car and then pulls her into his arms again. She lays her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat as he nuzzles his face into her hair kissing the top of her head several times. She knows this is goodbye, the last time she will see him or be in his arms. After today he has no reason to come back to Rosewood. And she thinks, why would he ever want to come back, this town holds nothing, but heartache for him and his family. Tears are, burning the backs of her eyelids when she feels his fingers under her chin gently tilting swollen lips to meet his. Her arms once again wrap around his muscular neck and shoulders one hand burying itself into his thick silky strands of dark ash blonde hair, with a soft sigh she opens her mouth to his tongue sliding against her lips seeking entrance one last time before he has to let her go. 

Their lips and tongues move together slowly in an ancient dance of want, need and desire. One of his hands is wrapped tightly around her tiny waist her hips pressed firmly to his. His other hand is cupping the back of her head and neck one loose scarf caught around his fingers. This time their kiss is slow and sensuous as though they want to imprint the memory on the other and Aria is trying to do just that, she never wanted Jason to forget her.

If it wasn't for her phone’s ringtone loudly interrupting the moment Aria didn't know how long she would have stood there kissing Jason. She has lost all concept of time and place. She feels his full lips slide across to her jawline and down her neck as she forces her lips away from his to answer the phone. "I'm on my way." She says automatically cutting an irate Mike off.

They look into each other's eyes, his just as mysterious as they have always been, "I've got to go, " she says needlessly through the lump in her throat. Jason gives her a small smile before touching his forehead to hers and nodding. He reaches behind her opening her car door before giving her a soft, but quick peck on her lips then her cheek then helps her into her seat and closes the door without saying a word. Aria smiles as she starts the car and puts it in gear then gives a small wave. He steps back from the car and watches as she drives away. She never notices that one of the silky scarves that she had layered around her neck, her favorite, is now clutched tightly in one of his hands.

As Aria drives away from Jason to pick up Mike she is fighting back tears. She watches as he grows smaller and smaller in her rear-view mirror until she turns the corner and can no longer see him. For now, she will keep it together, but when she gets home and alone in her room she will cry that ugly cry that no one ever wants anyone to see, her lips wanting the caress of his, her senses longing for his taste, touch, smell and her heart aching. Over the next few weeks she will go to Snooker's again she will play B29 more than once and daydream about green eyes.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I wrote,


End file.
